nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tak
Tak has the ability to summon a magic power, which the Jujus (Magical creatures) bestowed upon him to serve as a link between his and their realms (after Tak saved the Jujus from Darkness Juju). Tak tends to be the smarter of the group, but has his mishaps when it comes to practicing his Juju power. Whenever Lok gets himself into trouble Tak is the first one on the scene to save him. He is Jibolba's nephew and apprentice. He lives with Jibolba. Little is known about Tak's parents except his mother was Aurora Juju and his father was a Pupununu. It was foretold by Psychic Juju that he would marry the future Chief of the Pupununu whom may or may not be Jeera. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Tak appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He met with SpongeBob and Patrick and freed other heroes and eventually helped the team to defeat Professor Calamitous. Tak's special costume is his Chicken Suit and he attacks with a wooden stick. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Tak appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. He along with Traloc were summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Islands. Tak helped the rest of the team to defeat Globulous and eventually the villains. Tak's weapon was a magical Juju staff that he mostly used in the series. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Spirit Strike' Spirit Strike is Tak's neutral special. Tak shakes his staff which causes several spirits to appear and attack the opponents. The spirits can be attacked by the opponents and they then mostly disappear. 'Summon Coconut' Summon Coconut is Tak's side special. Tak summons a coconut into his hand. Tak then can hold it for a while and when he throws it, it will explode. If Tak holds the coconut too long it will explode in his hand. 'Orangutan' Orangutan 'is Tak's up special. Tak summons an Orangutan in front of Tak. He will pick up Tak and throw him away, when an opponent is close it will pick him/her up instead and throw him/her away but causes damage. When used in the air he will immidiately throw Tak upwards. 'Rhinosaur Rhinosaur 'is Tak's down special. Tak summons a Rhinosaur and jumps onto it. The Rhinosaur then storms forwards bashing the opponents. You can't turn around, and when it has reached the end of a platform he will fall of from it, so you have to jump off. 'Conversion '''Conversion '''is Tak's War Strike. Tak get's power from the Moon Juju and uses the power to turn everyone in the stage into sheep. While the opponents are sheep, they can only walk around slowly and can't attack. Tak can freely damage them but can't cause knockback. Special Costume Tak's special costume is the Chicken Suit from Tak: The Great Juju Challenge. Tak wears a Chicken Suit which gave him the ability to glide and shoot exploding eggs. Tak also wears this suit as distraction for certain plans of him, the suit is also worn by Lok a few times. Category:Characters Category:Tak & the Power of Juju Category:Male Category:Starters Category:Heroes